musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Anis Hamadeh
Anis Hamadeh (* 25. Oktober 1966 in Hamburg) ist ein deutscher Buchautor, Publizist, Islamwissenschaftler, Songwriter und Maler. Sein Vorname Anis ist gleichzeitig sein Künstlername. Er lebt seit 2005 in Mainz und arbeitet freiberuflich. thumb|Anis Hamadeh Leben Sein Vater stammt aus dem Westjordanland, seine Mutter ist in Königsberg geboren. 1971 zog Anis Hamadeh nach Neubeckum in Westfalen. Abitur machte er in Oelde und leistete 20-monatigen Zivildienst bei der Arbeiterwohlfahrt in Hamm (Westfalen). 1982/83 studierte er für ein Jahr Arabisch an der al-Mustansiriyya-Universität in Bagdad, 1988/89 nahm er zwei Semester lang an einem Sprachkurs der englischen School of Oriental and African Studies (SOAS) in der Universität Alexandria (Ägypten) teil. Seinen Magister machte er 1995 in den Fächern Islamwissenschaft und Anglistik (Linguistik) an der Uni Hamburg. 1998-2001 unterrichtete er Arabisch für alle Stufen an der Uni Kiel. Seit 2001 ist Anis Hamadeh freier Künstler und Texter, 2005 zog er nach Mainz. Kunst Im Februar 2004 ging Anis Hamadeh zusammen mit dem Schriftsteller Sherko Fatah auf die literarische Ägypten-Tournee "Neue Töne" auf Einladung des Deutschen Akademischen Austauschdiensts (DAAD).Interview mit Anis Hamadeh von Sanaa Abo Al-Hamd in Al-Akhbar (Kairo), 24. März 2004; Artikel in Al-Ahram, 14. März 2004, S. 24; Artikel in Al-Raaye, 1. März 2004, S. 12; Artikel in Akhbar Al-Adab, 29. Februar 2004 (alles auf Arabisch). Im Mai desselben Jahres machte er die "Schalom-Salam"-Tournee (Musik und Literatur) mit dem Duo Rubin unter Schirmherrschaft von Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (einige weitere Auftritte 2005)Siehe RBB-Interview http://www.anis-online.de/2/artclub/rbb.htm In einem Deutschlandfunk-Interview beklagte der Hamadeh 2003 die deutsche Einteilung von Musik in "Ernst" und "Unterhaltung", wie sie bei der GEMA üblich ist.Siehe Deutschlandfunk-Interview-Abschrift http://www.anis-online.de/2/artclub/EundU.htm Für das Free Gaza Movement schrieb Anis 2008 drei Songs. Professor Noam Chomsky antwortete in einer E-Mail am 12. August 2008 auf das Video des Songs "Gaza On My Mind": "Very glad to see the song, and very pleased to be linked with Fisk, particularly in an endeavor as courageous and necessary as this one." Der entsprechende Vers lautet: "You say it's all about a security risk / and you don't read no Chomsky, you don't read no Fisk / and I got Gaza on my mind and you tell me why." Quelle http://www.anis-online.de/office/events/FreeGazaSong.htm Für die Nonkilling-Bewegung komponierte er den Song "No More Killing" (2009)Erwähnt im Aufsatz "Nonkilling Arts" von Olivier Urbain, in: "Toward a Nonkilling Paradigm" (2009), hg. von Joam Evans Pim (Center for Global Nonkilling), S. 81-82 http://www.nonkilling.org/pdf/volume_toward.pdf und stellte ihn ins Netz, anlässlich des 80-sten Geburtstags von Professor Glenn D. Paige, dem Autor des Buches "Nonkilling Global Political Science", das Hamadeh ins Deutsche übersetzt hat. Der Londoner Musiker Gilad Atzmon schrieb über die CD "Songwriter's Songs" (Selbstverlag 2009): "Anis found the right spot between Dylan and Gaza, between social commitment and beauty."''Autorisiertes Zitat vom CD-Cover Die ägyptische Literaturwissenschaftlerin Manar Omar analysierte in einem Artikel zur deutschsprachigen Literatur arabischstämmiger Schriftsteller Anis' Gedicht "Ausgangssperre für Gefühle" von 2004.In: Manar Omar: Zur deutschsprachigen Literatur arabischstämmiger Schriftsteller, S. 129, aus: "Der Bürger im Staat", 56. Jahrgang, Heft 2 2006, (Die arabische Welt und der Westen), Landeszentrale für politische Bildung Baden-Württemberg http://www.buergerimstaat.de/2_06/arabische_welt.pdf Seit 2008 hat sich Anis' künstlerischer Schwerpunkt auf das Malen und Zeichnen verlagert, vor allem auf die Herstellung von detailreichen und farbenfrohen Serien von Stadtansichten (Liverpool, Palästina, Mainz, Wiesbaden).siehe z.B. Besprechung in: STUZ Stadt Land Campus (Mainz) April 2010, S. 47 http://www.sabine-yacoub.de/interessantes/stuz.jpg, auch das Metro-Interview von 2008 http://www.sabine-yacoub.de/interessantes/metro-diaspora.jpg Anis' neuestes Projekt ist die Hörspiel-CD "Die Dichter".siehe http://www.anis-online.de/2/literatur/die_dichter/index.htm und http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWsnr4ygcro&feature=youtube_gdata Die gereimte Serie spielt am Kalifenhof von Bagdad vor tausend Jahren. Sieben Dichterinnen und Dichter treten in einem Wettstreit gegeneinander an. Anis' hat die Texte geschrieben, die CD-Illustrationen gezeichnet und Regie, Produktion und Herausgabe übernommen. Sie ist über seinen Online-Shop erhältlich. Politisches Engagement Seine politische Einstellung bezeichnet Anis als ''gewaltlosen egalitären Liberalismus.Quelle: http://www.anis-online.de/1/nb/05.htm Mit seinen deutsch-englischen Essays und Artikeln erreicht er eine internationale Leserschaft. 2003 war er Mitglied der kurzlebigen Gruppe Kulturattac.Siehe Interview in der Musikzeitschrift VISIONS 12/2003, S. 42, http://www.sabine-yacoub.de/interessantes/Visions_Artikel_0312.jpg Häufiges Thema seiner Schriften ist das Verhältnis Palästina/Israel/DeutschlandSiehe z.B. "Eine deutsch-palästinensische Identität" von Anis Hamadeh, in: Georg Meggle (Hg.): "Deutschland - Israel - Palästina. Streitschriften." S. 219-229, Europäische Verlagsanstalt, 2007, http://www.anis-online.de/1/essays/Uni-Leipzig.pdf, zu dem er auch Vorträge hält. Im Israel/Palästina-Konflikt betont er das internationale Recht und die Menschenrechte als Maßstab. 2008-2009 war Anis Mitglied und Webmaster des internationalen Free Gaza MovementsSiehe z.B. Interview in "The Link", Volume 41, Issue 5, Dezember 2008 (Jane Adas) http://www.ameu.org/page.asp?iid=283&aid=604&pg=1, das die ersten Schiffe seit mehr als vierzig Jahren nach Gaza brachte. Vom 4.-16. Oktober 2009 nahm er an der ersten "Nonkilling Global Leadership Academy" in Honolulu, Hawaii, teil.Informationen und Video dazu auf der Website des Nonkilling-Centers http://www.nonkilling.org Seine online publizierten Interviews umfassen Gespräche mit dem ägyptischen Islamwissenschaftler Professor Nasr Abu Zaid, dem Journalist Knut Mellenthin, dem Politologen Professor Em. Glenn D. Paige (Hawaii), dem Generalsekretär der Gesellschaft für Österreichisch-Arabische Beziehungen Fritz Edlinger, den Friedensgruppen Zochrot (Israel), Code Pink (USA) und Köche für den Frieden (Palästina/Israel) sowie dem Musiker Elf von der Punkband Slime. "Islam für Kids" Als der bhv-Verlag (Verlagsgruppe Hüthig Jehle Rehm) 2007 seine "... für Kids"-Reihe auf geisteswissenschaftliche Themen ausweitete, kam es zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Islamwissenschaftler, der auch Jugendliteratur schreibt. Im Vorwort zu "Islam für Kids" vermerkt Professor Udo Steinbach: "Die jungen Menschen, die dieses Buch gelesen haben, werden gefeit sein, den Klischees und Vereinfachungen zu verfallen, die das Stichwort 'Islam' umgeben. Das Buch wird sie freilich auch nicht unkritisch zurücklassen gegenüber vielem, was Muslime selbst in der Gegenwart aus ihrer Religion machen." - Weitere Pressestimmen: "Ab zwölf ist der 'Islam für Kids', allerdings muss man das Buch allen Erwachsenen empfehlen, die (...) das Wichtigste über die Kultur und Religion der Muslime wissen wollen." (Kurier, ÖsterreichKurier, 2. Dezember 2007, "Kultur und Medien", von P.P.); "Islam für KIDS klingt nach Kinderbuch, ist aber keines. Zumindest keines, bei dem sich Erwachsene wie ich langweilen müssten. Im Gegenteil. Mit anschaulichen Geschichten schafft es der Autor, dass man immer weiter lesen will, immer mehr wissen will. Das rund 300 Seiten dicke Buch ist übersichtlich gegliedert, so dass man anstrengende, historische und detailreiche Kapitel wie die Ausbreitung des Islam oder die Chronologie der Herrscherfamilien erst mal überspringen kann, um sich zielgerichtet den bis heute gängigen Riten und Kulten zuzuwenden." (BR Bayern 2 Radio/SWR"Buchtipp: Islam für Kinder": BR Bayern 2 Radio (auch Südwestfunk), 8. Januar 2008, Das Notizbuch, Redaktion: Jutta Prediger. - Weitere Buchbesprechungen von "Islam für Kids" u.a. von Neue Zürcher Zeitung, Deutsche Welle, Radio France Internationale, Qantara, Islamische Zeitung, International (Österreich)). Der TV-Sender lettra interviewte den Autor live am 14. Dezember 2007.Sendung: "Lettra! Die Show", 14. Dezember 2007 (ca. 15 Minuten) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jRy40QguIg Buchveröffentlichungen * "Nonkilling - Wissenschaft von der nicht tötenden Gesellschaft" (Übersetzer), 233 S., HWK-Verlag 2009, ISBN 978-3-937245-02-7 * "Islam für Kids", 345 S., bhv-Verlag 2007, ISBN 978-3-8266-8638-2 Interviews * The Link, Volume 41, Issue 5, Dezember 2008 (Jane Adas) über das Free-Gaza-Movementhttp://www.ameu.org/page.asp?iid=283&aid=604&pg=1 * Metro newspaper (UK), 'Life' section, 14. Januar 2008 (Mark Powell), Interview über die "Before their Diaspora"-Ausstellung in Liverpool http://www.sabine-yacoub.de/interessantes/metro-diaspora.jpg * Live-TV-Interview vom Berliner Alexanderplatz mit Anis über das Buch "Islam für Kids" auf lettra, Sendung: "Lettra! Die Show", 14. Dezember 2007 (ca. 15 Minuten)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jRy40QguIg * Rundfunk Berlin Brandenburg: Gespräch mit dem Duo Rubin, Anis und Dagmar Schmidt (SPD) über die Benefiztournee "Schalom-Salam" zugunsten von Givat Haviva. Redaktion: Birgit Ludwig, Moderation: Gesine Strempel, Sendung "Zeitpunkte", 23. März 2004, 17.05-18.00 Uhrhttp://www.anis-online.de/2/artclub/rbb.htm * Al-Akhbar (Kairo), Interview zur DAAD-Lesereise "Neue Töne", 24. März 2004 (Sanaa Abo Al-Hamd) * Deutschlandfunk, E-Musik, U-Musik und die GEMA (Thomas Heyer). Sendung "Corso - Kultur nach 3" am 9. September 2003, 15.35 - 15.45 Uhrhttp://www.anis-online.de/2/artclub/EundU.htm * Musikzeitschrift VISIONS 12/2003, S. 42, über Kulturattac und die Repolitisierung der Popmusikhttp://www.sabine-yacoub.de/interessantes/Visions_Artikel_0312.jpg Ausstellungen * Januar 2008: The Domino Gallery, Liverpool. "Before their Diaspora" and other works by Anis Hamadeh and by Sabine Yacoub. Introduced and hosted by Felicity Wren. * Seit März 2010: Galerie MAINZER KUNST! - "Mainzer Stadtansichten. 12 DIN A3-Bilder" Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Zweite Website (Nonkilling Deutschland) * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Islamwissenschaftler Kategorie:Singer-Songwriter Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1966 Kategorie:Mann en:Anis Hamadeh Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema '' (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du ebenfalls einen Artikel zum Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast)'' * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:Alle Artikel